Party Hard
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Bryan It's New Year's and while the rest of the Brave Witches continue to attend their big bash with a feast of food and more than enough drink to sink a ship, Nipa and Waltrud retreat upstairs for alone time and kisses. All by candle light.


_AN: If you wanna commission me, please PM me? Prices are very cheap_

* * *

 **Party Hard**

It was half past midnight when Nipa and Waltrud finally ended up in the bedroom together, quickly lighting a couple of candles near the bed, drawing the curtains still just in case anyone saw them committing the act. They had all said their new year's wishes and greetings, congratulating in another year of the war against the Neuroi but a new year nonetheless. They all found themselves lucky to find this new year's beginning, and thus all the women of the Brave Witches are drinking their fill and enjoying a good time around the base.

But Nipa and Waltrud needed something more than a feast and a small party to bring in the new year. The pair needed something closer, something more between each other too.

Drawing the sheets off of the bed itself, Nipa seductively flicked into her true form, her familiar - a White Snow Ferret, with the ears and tail of such. Her tail peeped out from below the hem of her long and icy blue snow sweater. Her ears gave her a certain degree of cuteness but from the neck down she still remained as beautiful and sexy as ever. Nipa's beautifully large and natural breasts were ever so plump and soft, perfectly formed, and Waltrud could not keep her eyes away from looking at them. Those breasts, the curve of them, even inside the glacier blue jumper, Waltrud began to harden in her own leggings.

The wonderful ears and soft tail of the Wirehaired Pointer revealed themselves atop Waltrud's head and from under her jacket, which she was already in the process of stripping from her torso.

Looking at Nipa the entire time she unbuckled her combat belt and lifted her beautiful sweater from her, to reveal the hem of her skin tight and white leggings as well as that beautiful aqua-coloured bra, made Waltrud's cock stiffen all the more inside her own leggings. She'd been looking over the beautiful Suomusan all night, admiring her and trying so hard to be near her. And now they were alone, lighting candles, making the bed, and stripping down to nothingness - Waltrud's cock grew harder and harder the more she gawked at Nipa's bright blue bra, seeing the stripe of white at the tops of the cups. It was incredible to realise that her luscious breasts were enough to fill an E-Cup.

Waltrud quickly removed the rest of her jacket, catching Nipa's beautiful eye, her ferret ears wiggling when they gazed at each other. She was getting harder as her thumbs dipped into her leggings and pulled down with her slim-fitting panties, bringing her to almost fully nude before her lover Nipa.

"You look amazing tonight," Waltrud commented, fully revealing herself and sliding over the bed and kneeling before the beautiful blonde with short hair. Trud loved Nipa's short and sapphic bob, reaching forward before kissing the Master Serjeant and brushing her fingers between the sides of the bob. Both ladies let out short giggles before joining in a loving and slightly lust filled kiss. Waltrud almost immediately went to slip her tongue between Nipa's beautiful and soft lips. In response, Nipa's hand magnetised to Waltrud, cupping her womanhood and coin purse with ginger fingers and a soft touch. Both women's breathing hitched as she kissed sweetly, almost tipping onto the bed. Their breasts were pressed together, the mushing and combining of supreme softness at their chests, made the Karlsland Lieutenant's shoulders flutter and her lips curl. Both were smiling as they made out.

They broke eventually, at which time Nipa was holding Waltrud's cock and slowly pumping it with her soft and tender hand in a lavish grip. "Nipa…" Waltrud gasped, feeling the gentle pulses of soft pleasure waving down her rod as the blonde Suomusan. Nipa smiled and stroked her lover's cock a little harder.

"You've been staring at me all night Krupinski… Just how badly did you want me?" Nipa asked, smiling and blushing a little falsely. She was proud she had managed to drag Waltrud's eyes all night, keeping them honed in on her for the duration of the party. It had made their midnight kiss all the better and more passionate.

Waltrud tugged at the hem of Nipa's beautiful white leggings, her own tail wiggling sporadically behind her as she almost whimpered for more, her cock twitching in her lover's grip as she tugged it in turn. Waltrud wanted so much, but Nipa was a little tease and wanting to prolong her Karslandish lover's punishment and need for release. They were both tenacious in their own minds, strong and beautiful women, wanting so much from each other. Nipa licked her lips as she pulled the top of her tight leggings down her toned and slender limbs. Her panties were blue, like the aqua of her bra She was beautiful, her hips a little wider than perhaps Waltrud had expected on her, and breasts beautifully large and so round, sweet, and luscious orbs at her chest, expansive like succulent pillows. Waltrud wanted to do all manner of things to and with them. To plunge her face between them, to suckle on Nipa's sweet nipples, to pinch and grope at them and the breasts themselves. She was in a deep trance while looking at them. She did not provide an answer to her lover.

She was so busy looking at those incredible boobs, Nipa's bountiful bosom as she stroked Waltrud's cock so gracefully.

"I… You're too freaking hot, Nipa. Damn, I just couldn't stop looking…" Waltrud cussed, biting her bottom lip and reaching around Nips to clench at her succulent and round buttocks, to grip them firmly and to pull. She pulled Nipa forward by her ass, feeling her cock dive between the Suomusan's beautiful and sweet thighs. Nipa's thighs were damn fine, thick and perfect enough to snuggle between, just like her tits, which bounced when Nipa strode forward with a jump. Waltrud moved her hand then, slipping it between Nipa's thighs above her cock and stroking the blonde's folds. Now she wanted more.

The daring blonde brought a slender finger to her lover's lips and pulled her other digits away from her moistening cunt. "Not yet. First, Nipa's hungry." Nipa teased, brushing the sides of her hair back as she practically ripped her bra open at the front to get her breasts out. Fabulous E-Cups that swayed and bounced with a jiggly motion when she took the bra away from them. A front opener, something Waltrud hadn't seen before. Some kind of export thanks to her friend Eila with the Strike Witches? They got a lot of cutting-edge technology and supplies, including the latest fashion of undies from various continents. Mostly the USA, who still hadn't experienced the full threat of the Neuroi.

"You know you can take yours off too. Come on Krupinski, I know you love yours." Nipa continued to tease, trying to coax the daring behaviour out of her sexual partner. She wanted what Waltrud wanted, she didn't see the need to be so reserved now. Leaving Waltrud to her own devices - removing her own beautiful white bra to unleash those D-Cups Nipa knew she had. The jokey and casual blonde had caught the odd sneaking glance of Waltrud in her naked moments, seeing the curves of her bust, salivating over them and this - her cock in Nipa's hand. Lavishing her hand and then Waltrud's cock with saliva from the abundant river of it behind her lips and teeth, Nipa reached a hand around herself and down between her rear cheeks, rubbing her entrance there gingerly, relaxing it so she could play with it as she engaged in this next act.

Once Waltrud had removed her bra and began to look down over the bed at Nipa, the blonde dipped her head forward, and took Waltrud into her mouth with love, sucking on her protruding cock.

Waltrud's cock, lords, Nipa moaned internally, her hallowed halls inside of herself singing with a beauteous aria of longing thanks that she finally could do it, could suck the sweet member of the Master Serjeant. It tasted so light, so beautiful and the prick itself was just thick enough to be simply delicious, the head feeling its way all into the back of Nipa's expansive mouth as she sucked on inch after inch past the helmet. Waltrud moaned and sang for Nipa as the blonde graced cock with lips and the wet and musty interior of her minty fresh mouth. It was warm, the soft membrane of the girl's inner cheeks feeling so welcome against Waltrud's head and the curve of her phallus. Her shaft buzzed with a beautiful response as she felt the warm fluid wrap around her womanhood. It was sublime, shooting her mind past the barriers of the there and now and making her cry out with such a euphoric moan. Nipa giggled as she slurped on the member inside of her mouth. With her free hand, she toyed with her asshole, puckering it up and getting it ready to take the very cock she was slurping on. She wanted anal, oh fuck did she want anal. As soon as she began to gorge herself on Waltrud's cock she knew it had to go in her rear.

"Holy shit, Nipa, I had no idea… You were so good at this." Waltrud burst out, running her fingers through the blonde's beautiful and golden bob. She loved this hair, so much. Nipa had some of the most beautiful hair in the Brave Witches. Better than Sasha's and even Takami-san's. Waltrud loved Nipa's hair the most and could not help but want to touch it gracefully.

Nipa took all of the cock into her mouth, sharply deepthroating Waltrud as she tried to get satisfaction, slipping two fingers into her own asshole as she did. And then, equally as rapidly and harshly, Nipa took the whole of the cock right out again, strings of saliva connecting her plump and icy lips to it as her eyes watered just a little from the strain the thick and slender member had on her throat. Pulling away it was as if she could still feel it nestled in her throat.

She instantly she decided that she very much liked deepthroating Waltrud. And Waltrud equally decided she loved having Nipa do it. "Fuck!" She proclaimed as soon as her cock was out of the sheath of Nipa's throat. She had never felt something like that happen to her prick.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, 'Trud." Nipa smiled, pushing the more tanned girl over the bed and coming to straddle her lower legs. She pressed her bountiful tits together and slotted them over and around Waltrud's already beautifully wet and slender cock. She jerked her off with her breasts, all of the fluffy E-Cups nestling and hugging around Waltrud's member. And both girls moaned out from the ecstasy of it, Waltrud more than Nipa, but the Suomusan was loving the feeling of the familiar and splendid cock between her knockers. She leaned over and poked out her tepid tongue to lick and slurp at the head of it when it protruded into the nestle of her sublime cleavage.

Lick, lick, and again Nipa lapped at the building pre-ejaculate as she held her chest together around the cock, bouncing on it with her breasts bobbing a little as she did, despite them hugging around the member she was jerking. Her nipples were hard, but still wobbling as she bounced on the cock. She was so determined and kept rubbing her asshole, fingering it gingerly for when Waltrud would fuck her there.

Her eyes locked with Waltrud's and she saw the heat in them. Nipa smiled when she released and popped the head of Waltrud's cock out of her mouth, like a lollipop in a candy store. "You wanna fuck me in the ass?" She asked, so casually, puckish and still amazingly suavely. She was gorgeous.

Waltrud nodded with masses of enthusiasm and before she could do anything else, Nipa was on the floor again, rather willing to fuck on the carpet, not the bed, she could hear the sounds of the party still going through the floorboards. The rest of the Brave Witches sounded like they were enjoying it. She was about to enjoy Waltrud's cock anally, she smiled and bit into her own glacier blue sweater.

Nipa gave her butt a lavish wiggle. "Come on Krupinski, come on and give it to me. I wanna feel it. Fuck I've… Kinda wanted it for a while." Nipa confessed.

Waltrud's smile almost took up her jaw as she stroked her cock a little to spread the wetness she spat onto it. Licking her hand she wetted Nipa up for a riding and kissed each cheek lovingly with sweetness. "I'm flattered. To be able to fuck such a sweet rear," she whispered as she kissed the cheeks. They even blushed a little with mild red. Waltrud halted her want to spank Nipa. Now she just wanted to fuck her and gave her release. "Can I… Can I rub you while I fuck your ass… Nipa?" Krupinski asked, embarrassed for some strange reason at asking it. She wanted consent beforehand.

Nipa blushed from the question. It was very very sweet of the Karlslandish Lieutenant and the blonde could not help but love her for it. "Yeah, of course. You've earned to do what you want with me Waltrud." Nipa peeped, becoming a little cute and adorable as she wiggled her beautifully round rump some more. Waltrud gave her ass a sweet rubbing before positioning her cock and slipping herself inside the blonde's rear.

The stretch came a little suddenly, and Nipa felt vivid pain shooting quickly from the first insertion but by the time the head of Waltrud's cock slipped past her hole, the rest of the inches became easy to handle, and the once present pain, became an insane pleasure to Nipa. "Oh my gosh… Fuck. Waltrud… Your cock… Fuck it feels good." She moaned, gripping into the floor, her curling fingers coming back to her as she held nothing. All until she found her sweater and pulled it as she felt the cock penetrating her deeper, and then pulling out. Waltrud retracted to her head and then pushed herself back inside Nipa with more vigour. The feeling of the blonde's amazing ass around her womanhood, she breathed so fluidly and pleasured.

"Goddamn Nipa. Your ass is amazing." Waltrud cursed proudly, exhaling the pleasure as her serviced cock purred for her inside her blonde lover.

"Your cock is amazing 'Trud. Fuck me." Nipa responded, in a heated breath, her whole tensing around the slender cock inside of her as she wailed. "Touch me, please fucking touch me Waltrud." Nipa begged, feeling her tits in her hands and groping herself. Her pussy was burning for contact. Waltrud gave her what she needed, still fucking her rear with a beautiful amount of passion and enthusiasm.

It was euphoric, splendid and simply amazing as Waltrud bounced into Nipa's shaking rear. So large and plump the cheeks rolled back as she fucked the entrance there, rubbing Nipa's cunt with pressure and wiggling fingers to make her sing with a melodic and ecstatic moan. It was fabulous, incredible as she fucked her.

The tension of the hole around her cock made Waltrud feel wave upon wave of pleasure rippling down her cock. She had Nipa poised in a downward doggy style fucking and she loved it.

"Nipa… I'm gonna fuck you, harder… I gotta…" Waltrud breathed, her cock twitching and her need to orgasm taking over her. Nipa was dipped down and had her ass up, Waltrud was going to ride her like cattle for a little, to almost force her cock down the canal that was the blonde's rear entryway. She needed it, and the smiling Nipa was relieved to hear the mention of more of a fucking.

She breathed slyly and elated inside. "Fuck me Waltrud, please, fuck, make me come." She cussed, dirtily and harshly.

Waltrud dipped her cock into Nipa, keeping her member hugged by the encompassing hole of the blonde's bountiful rear. And Waltrud sped up, incredibly so as she fucked her lover's poised ass, fucking it roughly and riding her with a brilliant vigour. She held Nipa's hips and kept squatting, dipping her slender and throbbing cock deep and deeper into the blonde's hole. "Fuck you feel so good." Waltrud cussed more and more as she managed a sweat and incredibly fleeting swath of feeling to come.

Nipa forced back her weeps and cries as she took the rough riding, silencing herself but spilling over with a mass of feeling from her cunt. She couldn't even last seconds as Waltrud fucked her anally. Her dams broke and all measures failed inside and within moments, Nipa was a mess of curling limbs and her breath almost stopping. She orgasmed gloriously and her release spilt from her cunt, her figurative fount and running over and down to the floor, pooling in a puddle of release. She was done.

Waltrud was not far behind her, feeling her orgasm shooting down the length of her cock as her release came hard and fast, filling Nipa's asshole and her crevasse with bountiful semen, filling her like the innards of a pie. Nipa was stuffed, completely, her anal cavity holding all of the thick white by the time Waltrud pulled her slender schlong from the entrance and let the white sit in there. Creampied and serviced, they both retreated to the bed.

Snuggling, they kissed some more, Nipa blushing. "That was amazing." She whispered, kissing Waltrud's nose preciously.

"Happy New Year, Nipa." Waltrud peeped, kissing back.

One final kiss and they snuggled deeper. "Happy New Year…"


End file.
